


YoungMoney

by huhuhuhu



Category: 19天
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhuhuhu/pseuds/huhuhuhu
Relationships: 贺天/莫关山 - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	YoungMoney

性感这种事吧，还真是每个人都有不同的点。在贺天眼里，打完球后坐在栏杆上晃着脚抽烟的毛毛简直性感爆了。

“莫哥给我来一口？”贺天绕道人身后，一把搂住对方脖子拉向自己，故意将下身贴着人屁股顶了顶。果不其然腹部得到了一个力道十足的肘击。

“你他妈随时随地发唔……”

对方转过脸时，贺天毫不犹豫地伸手捏住人下巴吻了上去。怀里的人挣扎了一会就不动了，贺天正要好好享受这个吻时，下身忽然被人不轻不重地捏了一下。趁着自己愣神，怀里人挣脱出来，眼里带笑地将烟塞进了自己嘴里：“抽你的烟吧狗鸡。”

莫关山这只野猫笑起来是真他妈好看！

刚一进门贺天就迫不及待地将人按在门上继续刚才的吻，身下的人也十分配合地将身体贴了过去。这就是同意的讯号了。

贺天接收到后也不再忍着，伸下手握住了毛毛的下身轻轻撸动，同时张口咬住人右耳，配合着手上的频率在人耳朵上模仿交合的样子。贺天可以明显感受到身下的人呼吸变得粗重，搂着自己的手臂也开始收紧。

不再犹豫，贺天一把扯下莫关山的裤子，蹲下含住，再用舌头研磨着柱身，一只手扶着人的腰，另一只手捏着对方臀瓣不停挤压。

莫关山整个人重心靠在墙上，仰着头用力压着自己的喘息声，手指插入贺天的黑发里不自觉耸动着胯部“艹，这也太爽了。”

贺天抬眼看着莫关山完全已经陷入情欲的眼睛，起身，在对方些许不满的眼神伸出拇指按在人嘴角，再将食指中指塞进人嘴里。

“唔…你他妈”

“舔。”

贺天很少用这种充满了占有欲的眼神盯着莫关山，在这种注视下莫关山不自觉的卷曲了下舌头舔过人指尖。贺天眼神微变一手掐住莫关山下巴迫使他仰着头，另只手捏住莫关山的舌头，手指轻轻刮过人舌苔，然后开始抽插起来。再听到莫关山的呜咽后，松开了钳制人下巴的手，抬起对方一条腿，隔着裤子狠狠地顶弄了一下。

“咳咳……”莫关山被自己的口水呛到了，皱着眉怒视着始作俑者，可惜配着他那双被情欲熏红的眼睛，怎么看怎么像撒娇。贺天笑眯眯地揉了揉莫关山脑袋，吻了上去，舌头温柔地勾着对面被自己手指“虐待”的通红的小舌，轻轻的吮吸着。湿润的手指一路向下，在莫关山的股缝处研磨，慢慢进入一个指节，轻轻地在四周按压再慢慢深入。

莫关山伸手抓住贺天的手腕，声音已经开始不稳：“差不多了就去床上，我腰使不上劲儿。”

到了床上莫关山主动脱掉了自己碍事的上衣，再伸手解对方的裤子，修长的手指抚过小贺天，引起贺天身体的微颤。

贺天俯身将人压在身下，从嘴角细密地向下吻，一手不停地搓捏着莫关山的胸前，另一手继续扩张。莫关山配合着挺胸回应，又不耐烦推了推贺天的脑袋。

“狗鸡你行不行？不行让你莫哥来！”

贺天挑了挑眉在人腰上掐了一把“你老公当然行。”说完便起身抬起莫关山的腰，让人的双腿搭在自己的臂弯，双手分别捏着人圆润的臀瓣用力掰开，一边送入一边揉搓。

莫关山的呻吟几乎要压不住了，从贺天的角度可以明显看到人一下子收紧的小腹，白皙身子也逐渐变的粉红“舒服，全部…全部都进来。”

“小骚货。”贺天满意的看着人的表情，伸手在人臀部拍了一巴掌。这一巴掌疼没感觉到多少，反而让莫关山整个大腿根发麻，忍不住收缩了下小穴，这突如其来的一夹倒是让贺天差点缴了械。贺天伸手将人捞进怀里，狠狠地撞了两下，听到对方破碎的呻吟后才放缓了速度。手掌又覆在刚才留下掌印的地方轻轻揉着。

“小莫仔屁股再夹一夹，让老公爽爽。”

“滚你妈的”

莫关山整个人几乎是挂在贺天身上颠簸着，快感不断地袭来，理性早不知道跑到哪去了。贺天听了便不再抽插而是在里面用力地碾磨，这让莫关山说出来的话像梦呓一样，哼哼唧唧不成句子“我要被你干死了…快点，你再快点。”

贺天放下怀里的人，将莫关山翻过去，双手托住人的屁股重新进入，狠狠地擦过那个早已熟悉点。身下的人脸半埋在枕头里也不再压抑自己，放开了呻吟起来“别…你别…”手臂胡乱在空气里抓了一把又无力地握拳瘫回枕边。

贺天俯身亲吻吮吸着对方漂亮的胡蝶骨，伸手与人十指相扣，极尽温柔。

“莫仔喜欢吗？”

“嗯…喜欢…喜欢你刚才那样，用力……”

贺天便直起身子朝着那点进攻，身下的人一下子仿佛没了骨头似的，呻吟声都带上了哭腔。过了一会莫关山忽然用手拍打着贺天的腿面“你…你先出去，我要…要尿了。”

贺天听了反而更加用力地冲撞着，还伸手抚上了小毛毛，嘴巴贴近人耳朵轻声道：“尿吧莫哥，听话，别忍了。”

“不…我不要，你放开…”莫关山整个人尽可能地蜷缩，手臂无力地推着贺天，整个人不停地微颤着。

“没事的，没事的，我想看莫哥尿出来，好不好？”贺天轻声哄着，手里和下身的动作非但不停还更加剧烈。莫关山随着贺天的动作哭了出来，用力地捶打着贺天，忽然间动作停止了下来，半个人埋进了床里小声地呜咽，小腹不停地抽搐着射了出来。

贺天舔了舔指尖，将人翻过来，温柔的拨去莫关山粘在额间的碎发，吻了吻人发红的眼角，下身倒是毫不留情地动作着。

“贺天你混蛋你个煞笔”莫关山双眼失焦，嘴巴里含糊不清地骂着，手臂环上贺天的脖子在贺天耳边不停喘息着。

“你快好了吗？好了就快出去”莫关山吸了吸红彤彤的鼻头，说话时带上了鼻音，声音小小的，每个字尾音都连在一起，黏黏呼呼的。

贺天忍不住亲了亲人殷红的嘴唇“还得一会，宝宝腿再夹紧些。”

等最后清理完，贺天还得任劳任怨地去换床单被罩。铺完床，莫关山盖着毯子窝在沙发里已经快睡着了。贺天轻手轻脚走过去将人连着毯子抱起来放在床上，自己也躺在边上，又忍不住亲了亲人眼角。

莫关山懒懒地看了眼贺天哼了一声背过身去，贺天笑着将人搂进怀里。

“莫哥对不起。”

“烦人！”

莫关山没好气地转回来，伸手扯了扯裹在自己身上的毯子，将两人一起盖住“睡觉！”


End file.
